guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shock
Whirlwind? I want to ask, why do most builds use Shock instead of Whirlwind? Both the skills are mostly used for the knockdown and not the damage, which narrows down the difference to: *Shock cost's 5 less Energy *Shock causes Exhaustion *Whirlwind is AoE *Whirlwind only knockdown attacking foes. The 5 more energy may be something, but I think that the Exhaustion is worse when it comes to secondary Eles. Is the "attacking" requirement of Whirlwind THAT bad (mostly PvE player xD)? — Poki#3 16:57, 25 July 2006 (CDT) :If you look at a team build in PvP, it usually consists of: a monk, a melee, a shutdown, and an alternate. Out of these 4, which of these poses the biggest threat? Some could argue against me, but usually it would be shutdown, being able to cutdown your healing or the damge of your party, or the monk, being able to heal the enemy's party possibly indefinately. Shock, the description itself, already names itself as a melee or damage of some kind. I guarentee you, the chances of a Team Arena group attacking a warrior are pretty slim because in the end it isn't worthwhile to spend your time hacking away at 100 armor when you could be doing so at 60 armor.-- 08:07, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :shock is a guarenteed knockdown to the target you want. whirlwind is a knockdown to any target that is attacking you, which may not be the target you want. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:08, 25 July 2006 (CDT) ::Also, ele secondaries like W/E tend to chase their victims who are kiting/running, not attacking, so whirlwind wouldn't work so well there. Plus, if their target is kiting, the moment you stop to cast whirlwind, the target can move out of range. If you stop to cast Shock, it will hit and they will be knocked down, if a few meters away. --Vortexsam 17:12, 25 July 2006 (CDT) : If whirlwind and not shock, why whirlwind and not bull's strike? — Skuld 17:33, 25 July 2006 (CDT) ::same reason shock and not whirlwind, it doesn't knock down foes unless they're fleeing, which may not be the target you want. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:35, 25 July 2006 (CDT) ::: My point to the OP — Skuld 17:38, 25 July 2006 (CDT) :However, if you look at PvP most often everyone in the match is constantly moving, making skills like Bull's Strike, Bull's Charge, "None Shall Pass!" and even "Coward!" fabulous alternatives. ::Use Bull's Strike and Shock in the same build. Bull's Strike is an amazing skill that should placed on almost every warrior build. Bull's Strike -> (Combo) -> Shock -> Combo -> Dead. If I had to choose one though, I'd definately choose Bull's Strike over Shock anyday. Although it has to be setup correctly, not only does Bull's Strike improve your Evis-Exe by a substantial amount, but it sets it up perfectly. Besides, shock'll just waste your energy :P.-- 08:07, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Related skills Shock is special for the instand KD, if anything, I think Gale should be related not stuff like whirlwind, and lightning surge. Don't understand the war skills either. Gale warriors were used before the nerf, and I think the similarity should be noted.Silk Weaker 08:18, 30 July 2006 (CDT) :Cut down, before we used to have 20-skill long lists on every KD skill page, not as bad as some — Skuld 08:20, 30 July 2006 (CDT) ::Should there be some comment/user note on the shock war build? -Thomas 04:26, 26 August 2006 (CDT) Isn't Shove close enough related, same mana, activation, KD, and similar damage. Couldn't the idea of Shove possibly come from Shock warriors too?--Relyk 17:45, 25 February 2007 (CST) Possible Bug? Can someone else please check in-game if Shock is costing them 10 energy instead of 5? i'm noticing it with a w/e shock tank; he will have 25 energy, use shock once on one target, and have 15 left, with 10 exhaustion. 216.232.7.242 00:17, 14 October 2006 (CDT) :----15-----5-- :---10-----10-- :Use 5e skill, get 10e worth of exhaustion greyed out — Skuld 01:31, 14 October 2006 (CDT) :The best test for the cost is to use Shock when your current energy is below 10 but your max energy is normal. If Shock activates, then it is not 10. --Ufelder 01:37, 14 October 2006 (CDT) It costs 5 energy in that you can still cast it with only 5, but it will deduct 10 from your energy bar because of exhaustion. --209.152.59.117 16:41, 13 February 2007 (CST) This is written by Eetaq, btw. Pointless Trivia Why has everything always got to have something it MIGHT be related to? I mean come on they bring out one skill, then another a year later and wow it's a reference!? 137.222.211.141 19:46, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :Awe is a reference. Shock is not. Shock came along before Awe. I'd remove this trivia but keep the trivia on the awe page. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:48, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::dunno...it is pretty hand in hand.-- 11:46, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Counters? I can't think of how to counter this, mainly due to the fact that this skill is not a spell, but just a skill.. -Hesus —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.113.107.196 ( ) }. :Don't be the target of the warrior. 222.153.235.129 23:18, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::Anything that prevents knockdown would work. Or, just not be targeted :P --Shadowcrest 23:19, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::As it is a touch spell, The Paragon elite Can't Touch This would work against this skill. Any quick reflexes with an interrupt skill would also work (ie: bow attack, or certain Mesmer interrupts.) Other than that, knockdown prevention is your next best bet, though you would still suffer the damage from the skill. If you have the ability to divert into Mesmer, Diversion would be a great skill to disable the skill after it is used, even with only a few spare points placed into Domination magic. Isk8 23:39, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::: can't touch this is no elite 78.20.153.111 18:20, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Hmm, it sure Isn't. What in the heck was I thinking, lol. -- Sk8 (T/ 18:28, 17 April 2008 (UTC) As long as monks keep abusing shield bash we will keep abusing this. :For as long as KD KDs we will use this. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:39, 19 November 2008 (UTC)